1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for displaying on a display screen image indexes representing contents of image data, and a computer readable recording medium recording a computer program used in the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional technique, when an image is shot and recorded with a cellular phone, location information representing a location where the image is shot with the cellular phone is obtained. The obtained image is recorded as an image file associated with the location information. For instance, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2005-100353 A, which discloses such conventional technique.
When the image is displayed on a display screen of the cellular phone, location information representing a current location of the cellular phone is obtained and the current location indicated by the obtained location information is set to the center of the display screen. Icons representing image files are displayed on the display screen in accordance with relative position-relationships between the current location set at the center of the display screen and locations represented by location information associated with the image files.
But when displaying the icons of the image files on the display screen, the conventional technique displays the icons at respective positions on the display screen simply based on the position-relationships between the current location of the cellular phone and locations represented by the location information of image files. In other words, the conventional technique displays the icons of the image files respectively at positions on the display screen simply affected by the relationships between the current location and locations represented by the location information corresponding to the image files. Hereinafter, the above position-relationships between the current location and locations represented by the location information of image files are referred to as the “conventional standard”.